I'm all for it
by PureHikari
Summary: Yuffie lives her life in misery. Not even remembering her past. The present is nothing but torture. Until she gets the opportunity to go to school and Yuffie's world turns upside down. AU pairings made later
1. Starting rocky

I'm all for it   
  
Footsteps..........breathing.........raindrops.  
  
In a dark city street of cobblestone pathways and tall buildings reaching the heavens. Neon Lights were flashing in the darkness as raindrops came to a sudden halt on the ground, leaving pools of water. In the distance, footsteps were heard, rushing past buildings of shops. The figure of the young girl of 11 ran past and as fast as she could looking over her shoulder ever once and a while checking to see if anyone was following her.  
  
She kept running and running and running until suddenly a foot came out of no where and tripped her over having her fall hard on the ground into a state of unconscious...........  
  
A girl awoke in the middle of the night. Eyes wide-open, cold sweet appearing on her forehead and breathing hard like she just ran in a 14k run. She stared blankly at what was in front of her vision. Other beds and other children occupying those beds musty crack filled walls and drips of water. Kids she knew. Some she didn't. But the faces that were in front of her, she knew alright as with other kids that they were of her friends. They all lived in an orphanage. Yuffie sat up and looked at the clock across the room. 4:15 am.  
  
'Geezus. I guess I won't be getting back to sleep.' She got out of bed and headed towards the bathrooms at the bottom floor. She walked down the stairs, past all the other rooms of other occupants, down the corridor and into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, which would only last for about 5 minutes. As she turned it on, thoughts ran past her mind about the dream. About how after she woke up she found herself in the orphanage. She never knew who had tripped her.  
  
' Maybe it was an accident. But then why was I in the orphanage and not a hospital or anything'  
  
"Yuffie Kisaragi?" Said an old nun  
  
"huh? Whos that?"  
  
"By this pendent, it would appear to be your name"  
  
"Is that ... who I am"  
  
"My dear, you must be suffering from amnesia. Don't worry dear. I'm sure your memories will return"  
  
"Urgh...Why can't I remember anything, that was 5 years ago and I can't remember anything past that dream" Breathlessly taking it out on no one as the showers were empty.  
  
In no time at all the hot water disappeared and Yuffie was left with a cold shower in the middle of winter of Twilight Town. She jumped out, dried off and got changed into her black cargo pants and a green top with buckle straps and a black jacket. Slipping on her combat boots and white headband.  
  
Walking back up to the room she looked up at the clock as it read 4:45am. Heaving a sigh she went over to her bead and crouched down onto the floor and looked underneath her bed. A small chest layed there. As she took it out and poured its contents out onto the bed, she looked over her small amount of possessions. Photos of her orphanage friends, cards from her birthdays and Christmas. Her shrunkens in a small belt pouch, she usually polished daily. Not knowing why, just a feeling that it should be. Some small coins and notes that she snuck in for herself.  
  
In order for her and the other orphans to stay and be ALIVE and well, they had to get money or something valuable, i.e. thief. Top 2 thieves would have to be her and Rikku. An Al bhed girl with blonde hair up in a high pony with several small plaits and a purple, enormous headband to keep her hair out of her face which doesn't really help as she has bangs in front of her face half the time. She wore a really short green skirt, a bikini top and loose combat boots with bow arm warmers. She is crazy, some hyper chick helpin out her cousin and wearing such small amount of clothing at this time. At least she wears a scarf that comes down past her knees. But they are good friends.  
  
Her other friends were of all sorts. Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Zidane, and Dagger. All close friends, helping each other out in everything.  
  
Anyway back to the present, Yuffie reached through her contents to find what she was looking for. Her skateboard, a pair of leather gloves, her sunnies and put the other contents back in the chest and under her bed and ran for the stairs decided that she would go for an early run or skate.  
  
"Yuffie?? Wakie wakie, time for breakie?" Called out a blonde al bhed in the room. "Hmm strange...she's not in her bed or room, or the showers"  
  
"Hey Tidus have ya seen Yuffie anywhere?" Asking Tidus as he walked into the room  
  
"I think she left for a skate at like 5:00 this morning. I heard her this morning heading down the stairs on her skateboard"  
  
"Hmm well then we should go too!!" and so bouncing up and down and then running off towards her room and grabbin her board as Tidus did the same they both headed down stairs and out the door before the "guardian" could catch em.  
  
The breeze in my hair, the early sounds of the morning. NO worry in the world...I wish. sigh.  
  
'What am I doing here. What am I supposed to do other than live a criminal life for some sick bastard. What am I doing here...'  
  
Yuffie was skatin down the streets of Twilight Town. Not having a care in the world for the people complaining about her rudeness of nearly running them over. She skated all the way to the park. She hopped off her skate bored and started walking with her head looking to the ground thinking of what she was going to do today. ' should I steal from some old lady or kid or someone, food maybe. I am hungry but nah. Maybe later.....how about act like a poor pathetic kid with an injury....nah too much work. Eh I'll just steal from the next person I see that's slightly appealing'  
  
Yuffie looked back up to see that she was headed towards the end of the park and across the street she could see a shop. No a restaurant. An expensive restaurant. A couple walked out of the restaurant. The guys arm was around a brunette's shoulder. Thinking that the couple must be rich, she took her skateboard and speed down the pathway of the park and across the street behind the couple making sure not to be seen. She was going to make it look like an accident like all the other victims. She would crash into them and steal their wallets. Yuffie slowed down a bit behind the couple to locate the wallet. It was in the mans pocket. She would have to grab the wallet first then immediately crash into them. That's the plan  
  
She were only a few feet behind them, she could make out what they were saying.  
  
"Cloud that was a wonderful breakfast. But you know we could have just gone to the movies I wouldn't have minded" Said the Brunette  
  
"Nah. I wanted to do something special for you Aerith" The Blond replied  
  
' ok ...3...2...1' CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh geez sorry man, I could stop. I guess I was going too fast. Please forgive me. I am terribly sorry" Pleaded Yuffie innocently like a 9 year old child  
  
"Its... alright. It was just an accident, rite kid" Cloud replied  
  
"Thanks. Well CYA" and Yuffie hopped back on her skateboard and speed away with the wallet in her belt pocket on her back.  
  
"HEY WAIT! YOU LITTLE THEIF" Cloud yelled running after her and leaving the brunette standing there for her safety  
  
"OHHH" Yuffie speed up faster in order to get away from the man. "Man he's faster!" going down the street and knocking people down on the way to get away as fast as she could and loose him. Turning down corners and crossing streets but still the man was on her tail like a hawk.......  
  
Back with Aerith  
  
"Whoa, Aerith. Wheres Cloud going so fast?" Asked a 14 year old boy  
  
"Oh good you guys are here. Leon can you please help Cloud. Some kid crashed into him and stole his money! And Sora, Riku try to help to" The 14 year old boy named Sora and Riku ran ahead after Leon who had already went speeding ahead to catch up  
  
Tidus  
  
"Hey, there's Yuffie...HEY YUFFIE!!!" Tidus waved wildly.  
  
"I don't think she can hear you since she is being chased by some guys. I think she stole something" Said Rikku in a sing song voice  
  
"Typical Yuffie. Well let's go help her. You stop the 2 smaller ones and I'll stop the big guys" Ordered Tidus and they both split up  
  
"Oh great now I have four guys after me. I'm dead" Yuffie looked back and saw two tall males one blonde and one with long brown hair and two younger ones one with silver hair and the other brown. They all were close "What am I going to do" Yuffie went past a store and could have sworn she saw Rikku there or a look alike in the doorway.  
  
Rikku looked out the door and saw the men chasing Yuffie. She waited for the older guys to pass then stuck her foot out in front the the younger ones to make them fall over. Then making sure they didn't get back up she sat on the two of them as they were yelling to get up. Rikku smiled proudly  
  
Meanwhile as Yuffie turned a corner and looked back she only saw 2 men chasing after her. 'Hmm so Rikku was there. She must have stopped the other 2. Note to self. Thank Rikku big time'. Since the street she was on was on a hill. She went speeding down the hill loosing the 2 guys almost instantly. But they didn't give up. They speed up after her too. Almost like an inhuman speed. Thinking back to how Rikku helped out. Tidus must be around too since the pair are never seen without the other. So therefore Tidus must be hiding out somewhere. Most likely the next alley as it was the usual plan to hide out on the ally of 3rd street. Which coincidently she was on. So she crossed the street and speed down the rest of the hill and when she came to flat ground, Yuffie quickly turned into the alley and being right. She saw Tidus there relaxing on the wall and smirking.  
  
Yuffie went to the end of the Alley and waited there for Tidus to finish the job. As the 2 men rounded to the alley Tidus did a full out punch to the 2 making them bend over in pain.  
  
"Thanks man. I coulda been a goner if it wasn't for you two" Said Yuffie gratefully as they walked out of the alleyway and walked up the hill.  
  
"No prob. Where always looking out for ya. No worries. So what were you doing out anyway. Without a word" Tidus replied  
  
"OH I just wanted sometime to think. Ya know about the usual" Yuffie laughed at Tidus's confusion. He didn't seem to understand "the usual" and then it clicked on him. "OH!!! Right. Got ya"  
  
"TIDUS...YUFFIE. RUN!!!!" Cried out a hysterical Rikku as she ran hurriedly behind the 2 youngsters chasing Yuffie before. Yuffie looked behind her and saw the 2 older man running up the hill. She stood there wide-eyed as Tidus stood behind also in shock...  
  
"HEY I SAID RUN"  
  
"Split up!!" Cried out Yuffie as she ran in one direction and Tidus in the other. Towards the 2 younger boys to stop them from getting to Yuffie and Rikku did the same.  
  
Yuffie was getting tired. ' No. I can't ...... stop.... I can't let them catch ......me' Yuffie looked back to see only one of them the brunette. She didn't have much time to wonder what happened to the other guy when she bumped into someone in front and they got hold of her.  
  
"Got you now ya brat"  
  
"LET GO"  
  
"Great plan Cloud," said the brunette  
  
Yuffie glared at the 2 men as she tried getting out of his grip. " Let... me... go... or...else"  
  
"Or else what. Your trapped little girl, and we are going to take you to the police" Said Cloud.  
  
"And what will they do. Put me in an orphanage. Too late buddy boy. I'm already in one. They won't do anything except sit on their butts and write a report. Wow"  
  
"The orphanage isn't your only choice of punishment"  
  
"You could be sent to jovial"  
  
"Do it then"... ' Its better then living with a maniac who would do anything to get money' Yuffie stared hard at the Clouds eyes as if daring him to do his best worst  
  
A moments silence past after Yuffie whispered to them to take her to the police and send her to Jovial.... "Kid what business do you have stealing money. Doesn't your orphanage provide food and clothing...." Yuffie didn't answer the question she just glared harder if that was possible.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what. You want me to give you my life story. Sorry but that's my business"  
  
"Whatever. Let her go Strife." Cloud, thought hesitantly let her go making her fall straight to the ground on her behind making her wince in pain.  
  
The two men started walking with her back to her friends. When they found them the four of them. Riku, Sora, Rikku and Tidus were all in a pile all tangled up. Yuffie couldn't help but giggle a little and roll her eyes as she helped Tidus and Rikku up.  
  
"Lets go" Yuffie commanded  
  
"Hold up, aren't you forgettin something" Said Cloud  
  
"uhhhh. No" Yuffie said innocently  
  
"My wallet"  
  
"Cloud give it up. You have nothing in there cept a few cash"  
  
"But....urgh fine. Scram"  
  
"Thanks mister" Said Rikku. The two groups left at different directions depending on where they were going.  
  
"So. Oh hey. Did you hear. The government is giving a kind of program where the orphanage gets to go to a school for free. It's for some publicity thing for the elections. So we get to go to school!!" Rikku said excitedly  
  
There was silence between the three. It wasn't really the most uplifting news to hear.  
  
"It'll be better than scabbing money on the streets everyday. Now we only have to do it at night.  
  
"What school"  
  
"Twilight High"  
  
Tidus and Yuffie both groaned. Twilight High was the most uptight snobbish high school on the planet. They even wore uniforms and they were full of families of the wealthy variety"  
  
"Wow.... We get to go to a place full of uptight snobs...in uniforms," said Yuffie sarcastically. 'great'............... 


	2. Bump in the road

Bump on the new road

"... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!" Everyone at the orphanage laughed as they all came out of the rooms and showers in their uniforms.

"OH ... MY .... GOD" Yuffie said in between laughs. "You all look soooo ... sooo ... soooo LAME"

"What do you mean you? You look just like us," said Tidus pouted. Yuffie stopped laughing as did everyone else. The girls uniforms consisted of a tight business shirt with a back tie, a short gray and white plaited skirt, shirt tucked in, socks that came up to the knees and combat boots. The Boys wore a baggy white business skirt, long baggy gray pants with the shirt tucked in, a navy blue belt and shiny black school shoes and of course with the black tie.

"Urgh. The guy who made these uniforms must have been ... what ... either a pervert or mentally retarded" Yuffie retorted rolling her eyes.

"Hey we better get going. Otherwise we aren't gonna be able to find our way around in time" Dagger stated.

"Whatever" Yuffie replied once again rolling her eyes. Everyone grabbed their skateboards or roller blades and bags and left the building

' **Sigh **we are here' the building was 3 stories high with a big ass entry park. Around the back was a blitzball stadium and a park. Teens occupied everywhere. Acting like snobby biatches as they are. Lounging around like they own the place. Cheerleaders practiced out on the front. Jocks were hanging around the steps passing a blitzball. Nerds were .... well there weren't any that could be seen maybe they're in the Library. There were girls doing their hair or make up or making out with some guy or flirting with some guy. All the cliché groups.

"Please someone kill me ... please" Yuffie cried out

"Oh common it couldn't possible be that bad" replied Zidane

"...err yes it could" Yuffie replied as they went past a guy being dumped into a trashcan.

"Lets just get this over with already" Said Tidus skatin up the steps followed by the rest of the group.

"What are your classes Yuffie?" asked Zidane as they all came out of the administrations office.

"Well I have Chemistry, English, math, drama then lunch, and THEN I have ... PE and history ... wow is THAT ever boring what do you guys have"

"Well Rikku, Tidus and I have Math, Biology, English, drama, lunch, PE and then history" Replied Yuna reciting her timetable.

"Hey Daggs and me have the same" Said Zidane

"What about you Wakka, Lulu? Please tell me your in the same first three classes I have' Cried Yuffie pleadingly not wanting to be alone for the most boring subjects

"We have English and math with you, but me and Lu have History, English, Math, Physics, then Lunch and then PE and lastly Gifted and Talented, since me and Lu didn't want to do drama"

"sigh looks like I'm alone for chemistry...... Well see yas at err Lunch at least" With that being gloomily said she walked to her locker 776 at the other end of the hall and stuffed in her skateboard and dashed off to her room.

On the way Yuffie was running so fast that when she turned a corner she smack dabbed into someone and feel back on the ground hard.

"OWWW. Note to self don't turn corners so fast" Yuffie mumbled as she rubbed her butt and gather her self-together and got up. When she looked up though she noticed that the person she knocked into was the guy from the other day that was chasing her halfway downtown. The brunette.

"YOU" they both said in unison. By passers stared at them oddly but turned back to their usual routine.

"What are yo ..... How could yo...Wha....ho....STOP THAT!!!" They still said together

"ahem what are you doing here?" started Yuffie

"What am I doing here!?! What are you doing here? I thought you were an orphan?" Said the man

"I am an orphan. The government is doing a program to get us kids in school instead of bumming out on the streets causing havoc. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here cause I go here duh"

"Ohhh .... So you're a snob too huh"

"...what?"

"A snob. Your rich and well need I say more. I got to go to class now before I'm late. C ya... snob" Yuffie dashed up the stairs and down the hall and into a classroom.

She walked into her class and took a quick look around the classroom. All stares were on her. Yuffie felt a bit uncomfortable with 15 pairs of eyes on her. Yuffie gulped down hard and stepped forward.

"You must be Yuffie Kisaragi. Am I right?" Said the teacher

"Y..yea"

"Ok then welcome to our school. Why don't you take your seat now. Class I hope you make her feel welcome" Yuffie made her way to the far corner near an open window and sad down on the bench ( A/N you know the labs how they have benches for the experiments). As soon as Yuffie sat down the door opened. Her mouth fell open in shock, ' Fate must be tempting with me today'

"Mr. Leonheart, why are you late?" Said the teacher

"Sorry ma'am (' much like what a cadet says' thought Yuffie) I ran into some trouble, I won't ever do it again (what a suck up)" The guy replied as he sat down at his bench, which coincidently was also Yuffies. Yuffie saw the man glare at her then grunt and sat down while keeping his wallet in his hands...

"I'm sooo – rry for taking your friends wallet ya know. Its not like I'm gonna steal yours now" whispered Yuffie.

"And why should I trust you?" said Leon keeping his voice dangerously low.

"Well ... err well ... err ... bee ... cause I am under a well-watched program for orphans and therefore cannot do anything illegal that's why" Yuffie said smiling smugly to herself at her response.

"Whatever" The conversation ended like that. He just stared at the teacher listening to what she was saying. Yuffie on the other hand was just downing graffiti on her book.

"Ok class. In this course it involves everyone to be paired off with a partner to perform the experiments. I will not read out who you are with nor will I let you choose for whoever you are sitting next to now are your permanent partners for the rest of the year, is that clear" The teacher announced. The classroom filled with groans and some cheers. The loudest groan was Yuffie's and Leon's. "Now that we got that out of the way, the rest of the lesson will be just you getting to know your partner."

The woman left the students to talk as she continued her paper work on her desk. As soon as the class started talking loudly, Leon and Yuffie rolled their eyes.

"Sooo ... Leon Leonheart huh? What kind of parents call their son the same name as their last name. Well half of it anyway?" Asked Yuffie

"Well Leon ... isn't my real name. But I like to keep it this why so don't ask what my real name is"

"hmm alright then. Well my name is Yuffie by the way" Yuffie cringed at the coldness of his voice but shoes to ignore it

The name Yuffie had clicked something in Leon's head. He didn't know what but he felt as though he had heard that name somewhere before.

The rest of the day had passed slowly and torturously. Yuffie had already hated school within the first hearing of going to school. But actually attending made it worse. She had loathed it. Not only did she have to wear these horrible clothes and bump into the people that she robbed from yesterday but also she got tones of homework to do along with her 'errands' in the street. Getting lost several times in the goddamned place getting weird looks from people to their group because they were orphans and not to mention being late for her last class which was history and almost getting a detention because the teacher didn't tolerate lateness even if you were the new student. Luckily Yuffie had some of her friends in that class.

Yuffie walked home slowly alone with her skateboard in hand. The others went off without her because they wanted to get home fast and Yuffie just wanted sometime to think.

' Leonheart ... where had I heard that name before. Come to think of it, the couple that I stole from .. there names ... what was it ... the girl was A ... Airy ... no Aerie ... AERITH that's it and the guy was ... uhhhh ... Hmmm ... urgh ...' Yuffie looked up at the sky. There were dark clouds across the sky indicating it to rain. 'Clouds ... clouds ... CLOUD that's it Cloud .... Strife. Cloud Stife that's his name. Why do they all sound so familiar. Why didn't it occur to me yesterday.' Yuffie heard the usual sounds of thunder erupt in the sky and rain poured down heavily onto the ground soaking Yuffie almost to the bone with an instant. Her backpack full of homework to do and her clothes and shoes become soaked. Her bangs stuck to her face as she still walked at the same pace as before in the rain. She didn't care. She was used to doing her theft in the rain. Speaking of which, she really should get that out of the way.

As she walked under sheltered areas beside the shops she spotted a couple of people she could easily steal from. Like the tall man in front of her. His wallet was sticking out from his back pocket. Looking around to see if any pedestrians were looking she then snatched the wallet quite stealthily. The man then walked into a shop not knowing that he had be robbed. Yuffie smirked to herself in accomplishment.

Yuffie opened up the wallet to find that this guy was loaded. Just about as much as Cloud had. There were like about $500 just in an approximation. Just like with the other wallet that she stole from Cloud she took a few 10s and kept it for herself. Leaving a good $400 in the wallet to give to Ansem, the maniac. In total, Yuffie now had around $300 dollars she secretly stole for herself from al the wallets within the past year. It was October now so it was pretty good. Of course the others did the same things as her so she didn't really had to give anyone anything. She usually kept the money for a rainy day. Which was now but she really didn't want to spend it. She just wanted to go home and get out of the undignifying uniform she had.

It was still a long way till she got there, well it seemed to her since she was walking and couldn't really be bothered to ride. It was a good 10 blocks to go until she go there. Sighing loudly she walked through the rain once again hoping that her books wouldn't get wet, she really didn't want to get in trouble for having a paper mashie homework.

Just then, she heard a honking sound beside her. A black and red porch was slowly driving next to her. Yuffie started to panic thinking that she was going to get kidnapped 'It's the uniform isn't it.' The window of the car opened and a familiar voice called out.

"Get in and I'll drive ya home. You are soaking wet and you'll catch a cold" the man said

"Why should you care Leon?"

"Just get in" He opened the door for Yuffie to get in. Yuffie got in after a battle in her mind thinking if she should trust him.

" ... Thanks. I guess" She said. "I just live up the road around about ten blocks"

He didn't say anything just nodded and drove off into the direction of the orphanage. After a good 4 blocks though he started to speak.

"So why do you have to steal money anyway. I know I asked before it just seems wrong"

"Well, we do get food and clothing but well we sort of have to pay for that stuff"

"Pay?" He had a confused look on his face as he asked. Yuffie couldn't blame him though it does sound weird to be paying to be in the orphanage.

"It's complicated" Luckily for Yuffie they had pulled over to the orphanage. "Well this is my stop. Thanks again. Appreciate it" Yuffie closed the door and went into the house but not before taking a deep breathe. She opened the door and walked in expecting to be yelled at by the maniac.

"YUFFIE. Why are you late?" Ansem asked as soon as she closed the door. He appeared out of the room across

"Because I walked home"

"You walked home ... you walked home" He chuckled. "You better of got something good for me." Yuffie showed him the money she stole and he snatched it off her almost taking her arm off. "Excellent. Now go and ponder with your little friends" He said as he counted the money but Yuffie didn't move. "Well what are you standing around for GET LOST!" Ansem had slapped Yuffie across the face.

Yuffie was used to these attacks by now and she really didn't care too much. Of course she cared but she became immune to it. She walked towards the stairs but first took a look out the window then walked on towards doing her homework the pathetic school gave her.

Out the window, Yuffie didn't notice the car parked outside and the man watching and listening to the going ons inside. He heard the yelling and the slap and he saw Yuffie look out the window with a distant look in her eyes. ' Whatever is going on in there ... is ... is none of my business' He came to conclude and drove off having the thought cleared from his mind but he couldn't shake off a gnawing feeling at the back of his head.

A/N whoa that took a while to write up. Thanks for the review guys. Please RnR for this one. I don't know if it's crap or not but don't flame please just need any ideas of how I can improve this story. Thanks heaps.


End file.
